peeweefandomcom-20200214-history
Party
Party '''is the 13th and final episode of Season 1. Episode Plot The episode begins with Pee-Wee viewing his ant farm, where his Ants are dancing to 80's rock music. Then he starts up Conky and asks him for today's secret word, which is '''this. Then, Knucklehead comes in from the back door to tell Pee-Wee a knock-knock joke. Pee-Wee is excited that he decides to invite all his friends over for a party. Just then Randy shows up saying he can't have a party. He claims it's not a holiday or a birthday. Pee-Wee tells him it's a reunion, and Randy ends up invited. Pee-Wee and his playhouse friends decorate the playhouse in time for the party, when suddenly the Picture Phone rings. Pee-Wee picks it up and it's from the Playhouse Gang - Cher, Elvis, and Opal - all three of whom hear that Pee-Wee's having a party and are invited. The party goes underway and some of Pee-Wee's friends have come over. Dixie and King Cartoon show up next. The latter displays "Bunny Mooning" (1937). Pee-Wee and friends play party games and dance the hokey pokey, when suddenly the doorbell rings. Pee-Wee opens it and it's the Salesman. He screams in horror, but stops suddenly, when he hears what the salesman said. He asks him what the offer is. The salesman replies, "Free foil!" And he hands Pee-Wee the foil. Pee-Wee sees that it's a good foil for his foil ball and sticks it there. It's present time, and Pee-Wee gives some of his friends a present. Jambi's present is a wish, and he wishes for a girlfriend, which is a purple Lady Genie. Meanwhile, Pee-Wee is depressed he didn't get any presents. Some tell him it's okay, cause it's his party. Everyone is having a wonderful time, as this '''is the greatest party Pee-Wee has planned, and now it's time for Pee-Wee to go. He climbs aboard his scooter and thanks the viewer for being invited to his party, and playing with him and his friends, and reminds us not to forget '''this! Trivia * This episode marks the lasts in the series of the 1st season: ** The last appearances of Tito, Mrs. Steve, Cher, Elvis, Opal, Captain Carl, the Salesman, and Dixie. and also Globey final appearance wearing his suit. ** This is also Gilbert Lewis' final appearance as The King of Cartoons. *** This is also the King's last time playing a cartoon in a projector. ** The last appearance of the foil ball. *** Since his foil ball is oversized, Pee-Wee mentions in Open House that he donated it to the foil museum. ** The last time Conky prints the secret word on a sheet of paper. ** The last time the first letter of the secret word flashing on screen is a capital. ** The final time Gregory Harrison performs Conky and Knucklehead. * Randy is not seen at the party, despite the fact that he is invited. * First time Reba is seen out of uniform. * Only time Pee-wee took the Salesman's incredible offer. * Chairry says she got a pillow from Miss Yvonne, but you can see Reba brought it. * Rosemary Sykes played the Lady Genie * Featured Cartoon: Bunny Mooning (1937). * The secret word was said and screamed at 11 times. * This is the only episode in which Dixie wore a dress in lieu of her leather jacket. * This is the second episode not to feature "Connect-the-Dots". * The salesman finally gets to give Pee-wee his "incredible offer" – some foil for his foil ball. * The music heard in the refrigerator sketch is the song "Tequila" by the Champs. The song is, also, heard in the motion picture Pee-wee's Big Adventure. ''When the ice cube dances to the song, it parallels the scene in the former, where Pee-Wee dances for the bikers. * At the end of the episode, All of Pee-wee's friends made the perfect gift for him, giving him a present that turned out to be an imaginary friend. * This is the second episode where the original King of Cartoons stays after the cartoon was over. His first stay was in [[The Restaurant|''The Restaurant]]. * This is the only episode in which Pee-wee gave Jambi his wish – for a present to him. * This is the only episode in which Pee-wee has a conversation with the salesman. * Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Conky is an adaptation of the party game, Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Donkey. Notes * Secret word: this * Connect-the-dots: None * Snack: various party snacks * Wish: Jambi wishes for a girlfriend (Pee-wee's present to Jambi was his wish) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes